Webkinz Fight Part 1
Summary Furry and Birthday after doing their fat routine go into town where strange things happen until Spots and Philly get into a fight and they set up a bigger one for the next part. Story Furry and Duck are relaxing on a hill. When Furry tries to pull a move on Ducky.(Furry was not with Icey at the time.) Ducky leaves Furry who is left alone with his thoughts. Birthday comes by Furry and hangs out with him. Furry has a Mark like speech about how he doesn't understand women. He tries to prove his point to Birthday by having an experiment where he scares Starfire with Beast Boy. Beast Boy luckily comes right on cue and he hides behind a pillow. When Starfire comes along he jumps out scaring Starfire away. Furry thinks his point is made until Beast Boy revels the reason she ran was because he was naked. Furry and Birthday run away from the Naked Frog and decide it's time to eat since they haven't eaten in an hour. Rose makes them food but when eating it they realize it has vegetables in it. Furry and Birthday then puke up there food since they hate vegetables. That is when Ducky shows up and is followed by Beast Boy which makes them run away in town. In town Sloppy claims that Philly made a video and it sucked (The video was about how Philly wanted a girl and couldn't get a girl but they always go with bad boys) Birthday claims to have watched the video but is interrupted by Star who is looking for Freddy. Freddy comes in and takes her away and then Sloppy leaves. Beast Boy pops up again causing them to run into Freddy and Star who where making out, They get mad when they are seen and leave. Beast Boy shows up again and Furry questions him. Beast Boy says that his wife (Rose) was so ugly that she had to marry him. Lemony comes in agreeing with the statement saying she's the ugliest person alive. Birthday and Bluey agree that rose is a bitch. Bluey claims to be force fed food by Rose. Philly defends Rose saying that Lemony is the real bitch. Philly also pokes at Spots being unmanly. Spots comes in pissed off about being called unmanly. They start fighting each other and throwing insults back and forth until they decide to plan a big fight with their children in it. Rose then feeds Bluey more food. Characters Locations Brian's Room * Town Facts Philly in later videos is quoted to thinks girls where nasty from this video In-between fight 1 and 2 there was a mini skit where Philly and Spots recruited members it was not recorded but would be redone in the director's cut Video was almost ruined from the line my ass Despite Philly whishing so the second video is not titled Philly's Fight Despite being called Webkinz Fight the actually fight only occurs at the end. This video along with it's second part was remade in Webkinz Fight Director's Cut Gallery Transcript Furry: Oh life is same without well without anyone. Ducky: Furry why you acting like like... Where Dating! I ain't dating you I have a boy friend already! Furry: Oh relax! I'm just friends. Hey Birth. Birthday: Hey. Furry: Girls Over React over nothing. Birthday: Yeah except for ducky. Furry: *Sigh* Sometime girls over react when like.. Birthday: Sometimes. Furry: ..Like when you show a frog to them they just scream like idiots. Birthday: What's so bad about frogs? Furry: See watch this all.. Birthday: Beast Boy. Fury: ..Give you an Example. Birthday: Beast Boy Gross or Something. Furry: I'll show Beast Boy to a Girl. I'll show Beast Boy to um StarFire and um let's see. Here she comes. Beast Boy: I'm a Beast Boy I'm number 0! Furry: Now Shhh! Go in the pillow over there just wait. Hey Starfire! Starfire: Um yeah. Furry: Wanna see something? Starfire: I guess? What is it? Beast Boy: RIBBIT! Starfire *SCREAMS* I'm ok. Furry: What the Heck I told they'd over react to Beast Boy! Beast Boy: Well they should over react to me because I'm Naked! *Kyle sings crappy dancing music* Furry: Yeah that's Pretty Gross. RUN! Over here over here. Birthday: *Farts* Furry: Ok then I'm hungry and I haven't ate in 15 minutes and I'm Starting to get hungry. Birthday: Me too I haven't Aten in 1 hour! Furry: Ohh! That's really bad. hey Rose give us some food! Food! Rose: Mama Mia! Furry: Here hurry up lady, Hurry up, hurry up. Rose: I'm done. Furry: Get out of here now. Let's eat. You know I think she put vegetables in our food. Birthday: Let me see. EGHHH! Furry: Aww egh! aghgashgf! eh! Birthday: Wait wait agehge! Furry: That was disgusting. Ducky: Hey guys what's up. Furry: Are you afraid of Frogs? Ducky: No except naked ones. Furry: Ok. Beast Boy: I'm a naked frog everyone's scared of me! Furry: AGGHH! Ok let's run into town. IN TOWN. Sloppy: Hey Birthday did you heard that um that Philly made this video and it sucked? Birthday: Yeah I saw it last night. Sloppy: Ok then. Star: Hey what's up yall have you seen Fred yall, Sloppy who's in my van yall. Sloppy: Um no. Star: You suck yall. Sloppy: Um ok. Star: Yall. Freddy: Star what are you doing? Star: Looking for you yall. Freddy: Come on let's go. Sloppy: Well see ya. Furry: That was random. Are people crazy on July, wait this ain't july this is. Birthday: I think people who think it's July go crazy. Beast Boy: I'm a naked frog! Freddy: Hey stop it where kissing here. Freddy: Were leaving! Philly: Hey what's up everyone, I'm available. Do you want to kiss me? Come on don't you like eagles? Eagles your football team the Eagles. Come on I'm available. Beast Boy: I'm a naked frog. And he ain't. Beast Boy: I'm a naked frog a naked frog touched yah. Birthday: No he's crazy. Beast Boy: What I'm a naked frog. Furry: Has somebody saw you naked except us? Beast Boy: Yeah everybody. Furry: Who Rose? Beast Boy: Yeah. Furry: So you guys should make out? Beast Boy: Yeah. Furry: But didn't you say Rose is your ugly wife? Beast Boy: I don't know. Furry: Is this true? Tell me give me answers! Beast Boy: She was so ugly that she had to marry me. Furry: Who says that's true? Lemony: I do! Me Lemony Dots, says she's the ugliest person alive. Seriously her hairdo sucks. Beast Boy: It does, I always make her hairdo beautiful no no no blah blah blah blah blah blah. Lemony: And she has ugly children like that hippopotamus. Birthday: Hey I'm not ugly Rose is. Lemony: I know seriously who makes nests and lays eggs? Birthday: I don't like her either she barley feeds me food, except feeds Bluey even though he. Bluey: I don't like Rose that much too. I'm all full and she's like ahh must feed Bluey. It's all annoying. Philly: And I saw you people are all wrong. I say we should vote on who should beat up Lemony. She broke up with me and it was a bad idea. Rose: Why is everyone making fun of me. I should have married you instead. Philly: I know. Rose: We where best friends. Philly: I know that. I'm just sick of that Lemony gets the ugly Spots he acts like he's all manly but he's just a jerk. Spots: Who you calling not manly? Philly: I'm calling you not Manly not manly man. Spots: You ask for it. Philly: Wow wow that's what you call tough? I call this tough. Watch my strength. Bang! Spots: Oh yeah well. Philly: That was an itching Dog who licks the toilet? Spots: You do! Philly: No Eagles fly up in the air all big and cool and a football team was named after us. All you are is a Dalmatian a fire dog. Eh eh there's a fire a fire a fire AHHHH I'm on fire! That's all you do all day. Spots: I'm guessing your so big that you have a big fat poop! Philly: Oh oh oh oh oh oh, I bet you son Sloppy ate a turd last night. Spots: Well I bet your little daughter your little daughter Jeanie drunk a whole bottle of pee. Philly: Well I bet that Jeanie so be in your butt. huh? Spots: How about you sell your kids maybe you can put it up my ass. Philly: You mean the donkey. Spots: Yeah! Philly: Ok then but there's no donkey's in doll town! Spots: There might be one up your armpit. Philly: Oh oh oh, At least I have goodier children then you, you have the hairy man, He's always getting grounded. Rose: Shut Up! Philly: My children Yippe and he's like the goodest Webkinz around. Spots: Your talking about somebody who barley gets played with. Philly: And besides look look look, I mean seriously your ugly looking, your ugly looking. Spots: Not as ugly as your face! Philly: I bet your wife's uglier. Lemony: Huh! den den den Philly: I don't have a wife. Being no wife cause all a wife says is na na na clean up this mess clean up that mess blah blah except Rose. Spots: How about you fart in somebody's face. Philly: Ok then yours then. In your face. Spots: Really nice. But how about this one. Philly: ugh ugh that's it. let's take this. That's it UH UH! Spots: I challenge you to a fight go! Philly: With our children in it. Rose: Stop stop your ruining the video you make it too long. Philly: Well watch part two to see what happens to Philly's fight. Furry: Hey I thought this was really about us. Philly: Shut up you'll be there in the fight ok. Birthday: We where about to eat donuts and stuff, Then all this people keep on coming then the thing happened. Well see ya. Rose: Bluey more food! Bluey: I told you she's annoying. Category:Video Category:2010 Category:Webkinz Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Webkinz Fights Category:Furry Category:Birthday Category:Philly Category:Spots Category:Ducky Category:Rose Category:Beast Boy Category:Lemony Category:Bluey Category:Star Category:Freddy Category:Sloppy Category:Starfire Category:Snap Category:Titan Category:Watermelon